Roaring Crash Balgran
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40586 |no = 962 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124 |bb_distribute = 12, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 9, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150 |ubb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = After meeting his sister, the Oracle Maiden, once again, he was resolved to accompany her and her comrades in their journey, though he never mentioned a word about his past. And thus, once the battle with the gods began, he devoted himself to protecting the Oracle Maiden. Seeing his gallant figure filled everyone with relief, allowing them to go after the gods without feeling any anxiety. However, Balgran suffered a terrible injury at the hands of a powerful god whilst in the heat of battle which left him in a grievous condition. It is said that seeing from his broken helmet that the Maiden was still safe, he began to fight back against the gods all over again. |summon = Yes, I understand... But my precious childhood memories... I was truly happy back then... |fusion = Thank you for everything. I can feel your gentleness and warmth through this power. |evolution = My family bonds made me stronger. And my will to protect someone precious to me too. | hp_base = 5169 |atk_base = 1897 |def_base = 1981 |rec_base = 1613 | hp_lord = 6700 |atk_lord = 2352 |def_lord = 2451 |rec_lord = 2000 | hp_anima = 7592 |rec_anima = 1762 |atk_breaker = 2590 |def_breaker = 2213 |atk_guardian = 2115 |def_guardian = 2689 |rec_guardian = 1881 |def_oracle = 2332 | hp_oracle = 6343 |rec_oracle = 2357 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Ruling God's Holy Protection |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def of all allies, increases reduction of damage taken when guarding & greatly boosts BB gauge when guarding |lsnote = 10% boost & fills 5 BC |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Roaring Thunder Suppression |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all enemies & probable infliction of random status ailment |bbnote = 45% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Bulked Avancee |sbbdescription = 17 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, adds all status ailments to attack and boosts allies' Def relative to their Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 15% chance to inflict Weak, Sickness, Injury, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis & Curse & 30% Atk to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Enuzecto |ubbdescription = 20 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts allies' Atk relative to their Def for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage from Water types for 2 turns |ubbnote = 100% Def to Atk & reduces all Water damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Everyday Spectacle |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Def & probable 20% damage reduction |esnote = 20% chance |evofrom = 40585 |evointo = 40587 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Pot |evomats6 = Thunder Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Balgran3 }}